Too Common for Comfort
by KitKatty
Summary: A longer scene I imagined when I watched the scene between Anastasia and the baker in Cinderella II. Also, some of the scenes will not be the same as the movie, as I didn't watch it for a refrence. Plus I added some new context. Fluffiness included.


To you I present my very first fic! I was watching Cinderella II the other day, and I really enjoyed the story about Anastasia. It showed that she could be more than the 'cruel stepsister', and that she just wanted her own happy ending. She is now one of my favorite characters just for that. Now, about my story. It's just a reprise of the scene in the market, where our lovely red-head meets the baker. Who I named Matthew. Huzzah! And again, I didn't watch the movie for exact refrence so some scenes will be in there, some not. Sorry.

**DISCLAIMER: The characters Anastasia and the baker belong to Disney. As do Lady Tremaine and Drizella...plus the flower seller. I do not own them or the original plot which I have twisted a bit. (If I did, there would be a whole movie about these two. They're so cute.)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Too Common for Comfort

Walking along the town's market was peaceful enough for Anastasia, as she lagged behind her mother and sister. She walked slowly and leisurely, enjoying her day out of their stuffy mansion. Plus, ever since Cinderella had left, she had found herself daydreaming quite often. The soft thoughts of love filled her mind as she dreamed of finding her own Prince Charming. She heaved a rather large sigh, which attracted the attention of a man working his booth.

"Young lady," he called. "Would you like a wreath?"

His calling attracted her attention, but she checked behind her first, seeing if it was really her he was talking to. She blinked and silently lifted a finger to point as herself, before heading over to his stand. Her red curls bounced as she eagerly gazed at the flowers he had all around, and her gaze settled on the wreath. She clapped her hands together and gazed at it, smiling. The man held the wreath out to her, and she reached for it hesitantly—

"Anastasia!" a voice cried, and she her hands quickly retreated.

"Yes, mother?" she said weakly.

Lady Tremaine glanced disgustingly at the man before turning to look at her daughter.

"Don't bother yourself with such… _common_ things. We are higher than that." She spat, turning on her head. Anastasia faintly heard her sister snicker, and go "Yeah," snobbishly. "Come along, Drizella. Anastasia."

Following her slowly, Anastasia glanced back sadly at the man and his flowers. But a shrill call from her mother urged her to hurry up, and she didn't glance back again. Soon, she again found herself lagging behind. Although this time she took in more of the town, and the busy work within it. A delicious smell came to her senses, and she slowed her walk taking it in. Now following it, she walked into a bakery, too dazed to know exactly where she was. She glanced to her right, taking in the mounds of bread, and continued to retreat into the store.

Suddenly there was a burst of noise and movement as Anastasia suddenly bumped into something, letting out a surprised squeak, and turned. She found herself face to face with an equally surprised person, and they blinked at each other. Smiling charmingly, the man gave an embarrassed laugh. Anastasia smiled back, and they stood straighter as they laughed together.

"I'm sorry," she said finally, after the laughter died down. "I really am too clumsy."

The man, who she figured was the baker after seeing that he had an apron, shook his head. "Nah, I should have looked where I was going. I got too wrapped up in the bread." He gestured to the plate in his hand, which was covered with steaming buns. She closed her eyes quickly, smelling the same scent that had lured her here. Opening her eyes, she found one presented to her, and she blinked. Anastasia looked up at the baker, who smiled once again, and also she found herself smile faintly. It was infectious. She hesitantly took the bun, and brought it to her mouth, before realizing something important.

"Oh! Let me just get some money for the bun," she said and handed him back the bun so she could look for her purse. He set down the plate but continued to hold the pastry, watching her mutter about where she left her purse. He smiled softly, looking down at her concentrating face.

"Don't worry about, you can have it for free," he said, interrupting her search. She looked up at his, momentarily shocked, but then snapped out of it.

"Well…oh, I couldn't. I would feel so much better if I paid for it…" she continued to babble as she self-consciously backed up—right into a table. Anastasia yelped and jumped forward, tripping over her own feet. Falling forward, she closed her eyes for impact and felt something catch her as she fell. Once the frightening event was over, she hesitantly opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of the baker.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She blinked rapidly, and grew still. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she blushed realizing her position. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and even though he was somewhat chubby (which she figured would be very uncomfortable to have a lot of fat wrapping around her), he felt very warm— and comforting. She resisted her urge to snuggle further into his warm arms, and quickly picked herself up.

"Um, yes, I'm quite alright." She didn't know if she should hold a hand out, so she watched him get up on his own. He was also blushing and they both looked down at their feet, until the baker looked up. He held out something in his right hand.

"Here, you still want to try to bun, right?"

She gazed down at it, surprised to find it un-squished from the fall moments before. Smiling, she took it into her hands. But she couldn't eat yet.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Matthew."

"I'm Anastasia."

Matthew smiled and she bent to take a bite— before the pastry was suddenly knocked from her hands.

"Anastasia, what _are_ you doing?"

She gasped, and whirled around. "Mother!"

"What did I tell you about the common, and how we deserve better? Did you not listen to one word?"

Anastasia remained quiet, her eyes on the floor. She heard her mother huff, and then turn sharply to walk out the door. "Come," was her final word before she walked to where Drizella waited outside. She obeyed quietly, too embarrassed to even look back.

"Nice to meet you, Anastasia."

She walked back to her mother's side, and faintly heard her lecturing her once again. Drizella added her own input from Lady Tremaine's other side, snorting as she laughed. But all Anastasia could think of was that wreath she had encountered earlier, which was presented as a gift to your loved one. She wondered if she had finally found one.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Thank you very much for reading, and a review would be lovely. Also, I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta, and sometimes Word isn't always right.**


End file.
